


Goodbyes

by Remarque



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remarque/pseuds/Remarque
Summary: The Wulff's are leaving.





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehotnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotnerd/gifts).



Markus walks slower than he ought to down the halls, arms laden with bags and a frown on his face. His grandfather, a few paces behind him, wears a lighter expression.

“Why the scowl, my boy”?

“hua?” he looks over at the older man “oh, no I just… It seems like you only just got here. And we’re already saying goodbye”

The Arl smiles softly. “Only for a short time of course. I’ll be back to see you, and Corwin and Mattis will be back to fetch Liam as well”.

“I know, it’s just” he sighs “I liked having everyone around… having you around”.

His grandfather stops and puts his free arm around Markus.

“And I greatly enjoyed the time we spent together my boy. And think the time will come sooner rather than later that we’ll see each other again”.

Markus nods. “Let’s make that a for sure thing then.”

“Absolutely” he smiles broadly “now, let’s get these things down to the carriages, lest they leave without us in our dilly dallying”

They continue through the winding halls, and in the courtyard two carriages and several horses, guards and pack mules await. The rest of the Wulff family is present with Ellana and Alistair and a smattering of other attendees.

Hannah is doing her best not to cry while speaking to Liam, who is very much crying and trying to pretend like he can stop whenever he wants. Fiora speaks awkwardly to Victor, who will accompany them along with another royal guard to the perimeter of Denerim’s country limits, promising to write and such things.

Corwin smiles at Markus and Gallagher as they arrive with the last of the baggage.

“I think we’re about ready now. Thank you for your help Markus” he walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “It was good to see you doing so well. I’m glad you’ve made such a remarkable recovery”.

“Thank you Ser. And thank you for coming. I’m sorry your stay was tainted with the attack… “

“We’re all intact and that’s really all that matters” He nods and looks to Ellana. “Please give our best wishes to the Knight Commander. I hope he recovers just as well as Markus. And… thank you for setting things up for Liam.”

“Of course, Ser. He’ll be well looked after, we assure you of that” She says matter of factly, knowing the whole castle would be more than happy to look after the boy.

“I am very positive he will be. Don’t let Calvin get into too much trouble”. He reaches over and musses the hair of the boy standing nearby.

“Paaaaa” He whines before giving his father a hug.

“I think the guard will keep him both too busy and tired for much else, Ser.” He smiles as Hannah, who had stepped over as well, dabs at her eyes.

“We… well, Mattis will most likely be back in a few months to fetch the boys… You are welcome to ride with and visit if you would like, though it may be quite close to delivery”. Hannah offers, and somewhere in the back of her mind ‘heir machine’ pops into her conscious.

“Thank you for the offer but we would only be in the way then. Neither of us is like Luka in his abilities with children. Maker be with you, though. I hope all is well.” Markus offers, knowing Ellana well enough to decline.

“Thank you, Markus”. She offers both of them hugs before her and Corwin say goodbye to Alistair.

“It was good to meet you, Markus. I can’t wait to see what our next trip to Denerim will have in store for us”. Mattis smiles congenially as always as he gives his cousin a good firm handshake/hug , and a far more delicate parting for Ellana.

Markus laughs “You’re in for a treat. I have many months now to put together a full schedule.”

“I will certainly look forward to it.” He smiles as Fiora also gives them both hugs.

“Thank you for taking us around the town and to all those /wonderful/ shops. We will /definitely/ be coming back. /soon/” she emphasizes in Fiora fashion.

“Markus” I’m sure Arienne will have some vogue new jewelry for you when you come back. Perhaps we can even send you a sampling” he chuckles as she squeals.

“Please do!”

She chats with ellana lightly, making her way down the line as Markus’ grandfather approaches again.

“I suppose this is it, my boy”.  He smiles giving Markus a bear hug to end all bear hugs. “Take good care of that beautiful girl, you hear me?”

“Yes Grandpap. I will. And I’ll write often. Be careful yourself. You’ve a long way to get back”.

“Don’t you worry about an old bear like me. A little travel does the spirit well.” He leans down to Ellana and gives her a more delicate embrace.

“And you take care of the boy, would you? I know he’s bound to get himself into trouble.”

“Of course, Arl.  It’s what he’s best at anyway, isn’t it”.

He laughs from deep in his belly. “It certainly is, dear girl”.

After a final few parting hugs between the family and the younger boys, they finally take off, waving all the while. Liam immediately starts to cry as they leave the courtyard and his brother picks him up, waving to markus and ellana that he’ll be fine, as the pair head up with Alistair to share a drink together.


End file.
